


A Bond, That's Tried And True

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Sibling Love, Sorry Not Sorry, random fic oneshot idea, twin-seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Razzel goes missing...Dazzel just wants him home
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Bond, That's Tried And True

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like sarcasticaly thank my little niece for watching the same episode of Sofia The First on loop and getting this song stuck in my head while I'm on a Hazbin Songfic writing binge XD

‘It’s getting late’

Dazzle, one of Charlotte Magnes’ two bodyguards and companions, was sitting at his mistress’ bedroom window, watching the horizon of Magne Mansions’ extensive garden and grounds below.

With a short whine the goat/dragon like demon, or former plushie as he and his twin Razzel had been before being brought to life by Charlies’ father, Lucifer.

Dazzle settled his head between his cloven feet, simply waiting, his tail flicked anxiously because his twin, Razzel was not by his side, or even curled up on their mistresses’ bed as they did when awaiting her return on the rare times she left the mansion without them.

Razzel had somehow gotten lost somewhere within the grounds, and when Charlie and Dazzle failed to find him, the 11 year old princess had, clearly upset over the disappearance of one of her closest companions, enlisted the help of her parents’ to find her former plushie before it got dark and she would be made to go to bed.

But the more time that passed, with Dazzle watching for any sign of Charlie, her parents his twin.

‘What if he’s gone? What’ if he doesn't’ come back?” 

He hadn’t meant to think such a thing...of course he would come back - even as plushies he and Razzle had always been together **!**

His unintentional thought to the worst case scenario caused a large tear to well up and roll down Dazzles' white snout.

Music had been a large part of their lives since being gifted to a very young Charlotte Magne, her parents would often sing her to sleep, Charlie - like her parents loved to sing, often bursting into song from the age 2 years old without a care for who was watching or wasn’t, and once they’d been brought to life Razzel and Dazzel quickly picked up singing, harmonizing/vocalizing and even playing a number of musical instruments to back up their mistress’ spontaneous bursts of song.

It was often something Charlie did even now; sing to express herself, especially when in need of comfort.

So, as Dazzles' tail flicks grew more rhythmic, he recalled a private song he and Razzel had made up but never shared with anyone, other than Charlie - they had been practising and their mistress had noticed and offered them some helpful tips - but it was something the brothers shared between them, having a singling bond that only twins can.

Dazzle began to hum to himself, lifting his head from between his hooves 

**_I'm your twin, you're my twin,_ **

**_We stick together through thick and thin.”_ **

With a flick of his bat-like wings, the little creature spun and jumped down from the window.

The song, obviously, was meant for two, and in his anxious state, Dazzle made no effort to put the usualy upbeat enthusiasm into the tune as he and Razzle normaly did, instead it was slow, sang from a lonely twin, to wherever their sibling might be.

**_“No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you”_ **

He recalled back in their early days when they’d only been ‘alive’ a matter of weeks, how they would roll and tumble about like pups, always eager for a game of chase or a bit of mischief while never staying far from Charlie's side.

With one last glance at the window, Dazzle, feeling very lonely and concerned for his twin, wandered aimlessly out of Charlies’ room and down the corridor

**_“And if trouble comes our way, I know my twin will save the day.”_ **

He hung his head, thinking of the times some thug or other had tried to pick a fight with his sweet natured mistress and he and Razzel had stepped in to protect her - and each other if they felt the need.

**_“Wherever you may be, You're always stuck with me...”_ **

Razzel stopped at a group of portraits, just a few of many that decorated the halls and corridors of Magne Mansion, while most portrayed either Lucifer and Lilith, before and after Charlie had been born, or paintings of the princess with one or both parents as well as alone, one in particular caught his attention

Charlie had been around 7, and sat playing on the carpeted floor with Razzel and Dazzle, Razzel was ducked into a play-bow, tail swishing in the air, with Dazzle had jumped Charlie, landing on her head, making her laugh like she would never stop.

Moving his head in time with the slow tone of the song, Dazzle put his front hooves up against the wall, gazing up at portrait

Razzel had to come back, didn’t he? They were meant to protect Charlie...together, could he manage it without his twin backing him up?

**_“When you're feeling sad and blue, Call my name and I'll find you._ **

**_We have a bond that's tried and true.”_ **

Razzel looked down and set his hooves back on the carpet, walking away from the portrait

**_You and me, me and you: Two by two_ **

**_What if I never find you? What if I'm a twin no more?”_ **

He shook his head at the thought and sat looking looking down the large main stair way of the mansion, alone

**_“I’d give all this kingdoms’ treasures, if you came walking through that door…”_ **

Meanwhile Razzel crept through the dense set of apple trees within the Mansions grounds, it seemed denser, and colder than he had thought, but then, he and Dazzle had always slept in the warmth of the mansion, never further away from their charge as her bedroom doorway at night.

Twigs cracked under his hooves, his wings drooped so low, given his exhaustion and anxiety that the tips dragged along the floor.

He wondered how long he had been wandering around trying to find the way back, he hadn;t started in the cluster of trees! He’d simply recognised them, heard Charlie call to him, and thought he would find her if he followed her voice. He’d tried twice to fly high enough to regain his bearings...yet here he was, shivering in the plummeting temperature of Hells’ rest hours.

It was unlikely that he would wander forever, he had to come to the end sometime but still, without the company of Charlie _or_ Razzel, things looked bleak in his eyes.

He too recalled the song he and his twin had made up, singing and imagining Razzle was just beyond the next tree...and the next....and the next....

**_"Call my name...and I'll find you..."_ **

“Razze, come here boy”

“Razzel!

Razzel?!”

Then...a light, bright and unaturaly so, and his name being called by one...no, two, three voices!

Dazzle sat, shoulders slumped, wings drooping, tail still, awaiting Charlie and her parents to return, yet...he wasn’t sure he wanted them to, if they came back without Razzle…

The doors of the Magne home opened and in stepped Lilith, Lucifer, Charlie...and Razzel! Wrapped in Lucifers’ white and red coat in Charlies’ arms!

He was back!

Dazzle bounded down the stairs instantly

**_“When you're feeling sad and blue” he sang out loudly and without thinking_ **

With equal excitement, the shivering, exhausted Razzel leapt out of Charlies’ arms. Racing for his brother

**_“Call my name and I'll find you” He sang in return_ **

Lilith and Charlie chuckled, and Lucifer just beamed as the relieved pair tumbled about the carpet like pups, chasing and pouncing each other, Razzels teeth gave his brothers wing a playful tug as they rolled around for almost a full minute before stopping

Razzel beamed 

**_“We have a bond that's tried and true”_ **

**_Their wings were beating with such relief and glee at being reunited that the pair hovered several inches above the floor._ **

Safe to say, once Lilith had checked Razzle for injuries, she put Charlie to bed with her bodyguards sleeping at her feet at the end of the bed, curled together as closely as possible for the rest of the night.

Also, Charlie stayed inside to play the next day, practising a dance number while Razzel and Dazzle played instruments, or the princess of Hell sang while they provided back up vocals.

And the next time she went outside, she made sure Razzel and Dazzle were both insight, but only after Lucifer cast an enchantment so that, should such a thing happen again, particularly if they were with his precious daughter, an enchantment was put upon Razzle _and_ Dazzle so that, no matter where in Hell they ended up, they would always be able to sense the correct route back to Magne Mansion.

After all, they meant the world to Charlie, and we're pretty much a part of the Magne family after all.


End file.
